


Eviternity

by jellijeans



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, also i might diverge from the plotlines a lil, even so spoiler alert as usual, everyone else kinda appears bc y'know, uh it's mostly ab nyx + leo but like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellijeans/pseuds/jellijeans
Summary: she sees the boy with the straight blonde hair and the sad brown eyes and the black circlet for the second time in her life, and has a gut feeling that perhaps he can be the one to undo the damage she's caused—not to everyone else, because she cannot restorethoselives—to herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for reading this! i just wanted to let you know in advance that i may be combining the storylines a bit here (likely conquest and revelation). also, as opposed to my other works, this work will be chaptered although i'd probably max out at five. while leo/nyx does take some (lmao) of the story, most of it is just nyx trying to work with leo to get her true form back while also dealing with the war. enjoy!!

Nyx, among other things, has always—or perhaps only—had a talent for two things; black magic and soothsaying.  
One costs her not only her childhood, but also her adulthood as well; the other allows her to lighten the burdens off of others going through...similar conditions. Initially, she hesitates to call others’ burdens “similar conditions”—after all, they aren’t quite frozen in time like she is—but she changes her mind when she experiments with second sight for the first time.  
The first time she truly reaches into someone else’s mind, it is into the mind of a young boy who could not possibly be any older than she was when the curse took effect; he is blonde with straight hair, sad brown eyes, and pale skin, colored seemingly out of a fairytale, with a black circlet on his head. She immediately recognizes him as the prince of Nohr, but not the crown prince—rather, the second son and third child of the Nohrian royal family, who had talents of his own with magic, as she had heard. The young boy stands on the edge of a riverbank, staring into the murky, rushing waters with a look of defeat and utter hopelessness—an expression she had not seen in a child so young since the moment she realized she would not be growing older.  
She sees so little hope in the boy’s mind. She sees...another boy, taller, stronger, more muscular, more beloved—undoubtedly, the young crown prince—also about three years older, already set more for success than the young boy is. She pities him, knowing that while hers is a fate deserved, this boy’s fate has been set for him long before he was even born. His future, seemingly filled with self-inflicted-but-not-quite hopelessness and despair, is an inescapable one, unlike hers, which was entirely brought on upon herself.  
She pities him.  
Although benevolent magic is not her forte, she casts a quiet hex of good luck and well-meaning on him, just to prevent him from ending a life that could still potentially have meaning, and vanishes back into the night where she belongs.

After a while, she loses track of the years—she finds that when one doesn’t age, there’s really no point in keeping track of the days anymore, only bothering to glance at a calendar once a month or so for the sake of checking the lunar phases. She remembers the age she sealed her youth at—thirteen—and nothing else about her age, not desiring to make herself suffer any longer. At first, she was desperate to undo the curse—now, she cares significantly less, merely desiring a timely death, even if it is in a youthful body.  
She decides she is also fine with an untimely death, but never actually pursues that.  
The stories of her pre-curse life precede her, she finds, and she is eventually driven into hiding, banished not only by Nohr but also by Hoshido, the land of eternal bounty that she was so sure she would be able to take refuge in.  
As it turns out, she was wrong about that, like many things.

She spends what seems like a decade in hiding until she retreats to Fort Dragonfall in a desperate attempt to evade the Hoshidan army, the same people who rejected her years ago; have they truly forgotten pushing her out of their kingdom when she needed it most?  
_Pathetic_ , she thinks, _cornering a full-grown women with children barely out of the womb._  
She regrets coming out of hiding for this.  
Across the other corner of the fort, she spots a blue-haired girl, who she almost immediately recognizes as a princess of—Hoshido? Another girl, similar in appearance to her but with silvery hair and red eyes, appears at the other end of the fort, armed in Nohrian armor coming to save her.  
Nyx narrows her eyes.  
What has changed?

After rescuing the blue-haired songstress, the silver-haired girl approaches her and somehow manages to recruit Nyx to join her misfit band that she calls her “army”. As usual, the girl assumes Nyx is merely a child, not able to see beyond her appearance—normally, she would have merely brushed it off and vanished back into the darkness, but something about this girl’s memories appease her.  
For a moment, she loses herself in the girl’s mind and sees fond memories of a boy with straight blonde hair, sad brown eyes, and pale skin. Almost certainly the same boy—although she cannot perceive the boy as he truly is through the girl’s memories, only the girl’s perceptions of him, there are many things that remain the same—but older, more advanced. Even through the girl’s memories, she can sense the strong, undeniable aura of dark magical prowess, something that has only grown since the last time she saw the boy. After all, the last time she saw him, he was holding a tome.  
She can’t pick out his name from the girl’s memories. How unfortunate.  
Still, perhaps this is why she decides to join the girl’s cause, even though she doesn’t particularly care about careless spats between countries—such battles are far too short for a life as long as hers will be, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> hha i haven't posted since august but whatever lmao
> 
> i'll try to keep this fic updated regularly!! i also have other fates fics, and some bravely if you're into that series (it's literally all tiznes) so please check it out if you feel like it. thank you for reading!!


End file.
